


To Remember Me

by Traynor



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Size Kink, Threesome - F/F/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traynor/pseuds/Traynor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before he leaves for Ostagar, an older, experienced Carver Hawke convinces his younger twin sisters to be with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/8832.html?thread=35269248) at the Dragon Age Kink Meme.  
> This was quickly edited, so there might still be a few lingering errors. Forgive me. I'll get to them quick as I can.

Mother had made Carver's favorite for dinner.  After dinner the four of them had gone to the chantry for evening prayers.  Their visit had been short both for the girls safety, and because it had been too depressing to stay longer.  It seemed nearly all the men in town were heading to Ostagar, Carver included, and their families had all had similar ideas about prayers and blessings.

Carver felt bad about leaving.  His younger sisters had grown into beautiful women, and when he was gone there would be no one to look after them, save themselves.  Marian was good with a bow, swift and quiet if she needed to be.  But she'd never had to be the sole protector for their mother, or her twin.  Bethany's magic put them all at risk, and were it anything other than the threat of a blight on their doorstep, Carver would've never agreed to go.  But that's exactly what it was.

He was not coward. 

So he would go, and he would fight, and he had to pray his sisters and his mother would be safe until his return.  He loved his mother, but her good intentions to find decent suitors for his sisters was ill-conceived.  Most of all where Bethany was concerned.  It was better they stayed together, where he could watch them, where he could protect them.

Marian must have sensed his thoughts; she sat next to him at the table and patted his hand.  "We'll be alright, Carver.  This is our home, we're safer here than anywhere else.  And you'll be back soon, right?"

"Yeah," he answered a bit more gruffly then he intended.

They'd had variations of this conversation since Carver had announced his decision to join the army.  They'd all been understandably upset, though Marian seemed to be taking it the best.  Eager to step into his shoes, most likely.  And it wasn't that he thought her incapable, it was everyone else he didn't trust.  They'd lived in Lothering forever, and with most of the men in town setting out with him for Ostagar he hoped there was little for him to worry about.  Yet concern still ate at him.  Concern that the Templars would take Bethany away at last.  Concern that Mother would take ill.  Concern that in his absence one of the remaining men in town would finally realize how beautiful the Hawke twins had become and attempt to take advantage.

The last kept him up nights.  Truthfully, it was something that had started to worry him years ago.  Marian, for all her wits and stealth seemed to be oblivious to the kinds of stares she garnered when she was in town with him,  but Carver noticed.    It was easier to pretend it didn't happen to Bethany.  Not that she and Marian weren't nearly identical, because they were, but Bethany so rarely left the house and if she did, she rarely interacted with anyone.  It was easy to pretend any attention that came her way was only because people didn't realize the girls were twins until they saw them both together.

Sure.  There was some truth to that.

It didn't make the truth any less true; his sisters had grown up, and they had grown up well.  They had grown up beautiful and they would be hard for any man to ignore.  Carver included.

Carver looked at Marian, her close cropped hair falling over her forehead in the front as she sighed and bent her head.  She lifted her hand from his arm and put it in her lap, and part of him badly to grab it back.  Her fingers curled and for a moment he allowed himself the image of his fingers threaded between hers, that it was the back of his hand her fingers curled around.  Normally when his mind gave into these indulgences, he pushed them away.  It wasn't right for him to imagine what his hand would feel like in hers, or what her lips might taste like, or how warm her skin would be against his.  Even in the dark of night, alone in his own bed, he tried to keep those thoughts at bay .  No matter how beautiful he found them, or how badly he might want them, Marian and Bethany were his sisters.

But tomorrow he would be a soldier.  Tomorrow he would leave and all he could carry with him of his family were memories like this one.

So he indulged himself.  Pictured his fingers sliding between Marian's, his hand tipping her chin up towards him so he could kiss away the small well of tears in her eyes.  His thumb caressing her cheek as he kissed her nose, and then her lips, claiming her very first kiss as his own.  He would reach out for Bethany and pull her into his lap, and kiss her too.  If their first kisses belonged to him, if the first man to put his hands on either of them were his hands, it would be easier to leave them.  He wanted his last memories of them to be happy ones, the kind of memories that would keep well in his mind until he could return to them.  He wanted that for them too.  His sisters should have a night better than this one, a few moments together that were more than tearful promises and goodbyes.

"Carver."  His mother was walking toward him and the image of his sisters pressing against him was lost as he looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"I need my beauty sleep," she said with a soft grin.  "Wake me in the morning, I would like to see you to town."

He nodded.  They'd had this conversation before too.  When he'd complained about it to her a few days ago, this need of hers to go over his plans again and again, she had hushed him.  She'd told him, "There's a comfort in well-made plans, Carver.  Let me have this."  So he let her restate her intentions, to remind him each morning and evening and sometimes , like now, just before bed. 

"Yes, Mother," he said.  He kept his voice calm as he could, trying to think of this as simply another reminder.  It wasn't tomorrow he would be gone, it was some other mythical day on the horizon and this was just his mother taking her solace in plans already made.  "I'll wake you," he agreed, although his intentions were just the opposite.  He didn't need his mother's tears on the walk into town.  She would shed them regardless, and as much as he had tried to keep his head steady during each of these conversations, he could not promise his own eyes would be dry tomorrow.

"That's my boy."  She looked at him softly and put her hand to his cheek before kissing the other side of his face.  "My boy," she murmured, patting his face.  He had to struggle not to pull away, and she stood letting her hand slip away a moment later.  "I'll see you in the morning."

Next to him Marian said, "Night, Mom."

"Goodnight girls," she answered.

"Goodnight," Bethany echoed from across the room.

Bethany sat quietly watching him and Marian, and only now did her gaze flick away as Leandra crossed into her room and shut the door.  His eyes met her when she looked back again, and he tried to offer her a smile, brief as it was.   Her hair was longer than Marian's, and she'd kept up a habit of wearing long skirts after Marian had given them up for leggings.  Where Marian was more spirited, Bethany was quiet, her voice carrying softly and her thoughts far more succinct.  She spent far more time in her head, and in her books, and reliving the training their father had given her. 

But both of his sisters were kind, loving when they wanted to be, and quick to anger when they didn't get their way.  They hadn't always been close though, Bethany's magic had been a wedge between them when it had manifested.  Marian's jealousy had festered for years, waiting for her own magic to appear.  When it hadn't and their father had told her it likely never would, she had lost even her basic civility towards her twin.  Had it not been for Malcolm's disappearance, Carver wasn't sure his sisters would've ever grown close again.  Somehow, the loss had brought them close.

It had brought all three of them closer.  
While their mother retreated.

When the door shut Marian let out a sigh beside him, a soft shaky thing but he felt like the air around them rippled with it.  It was like they'd all been holding in their breath with their mother in the room and now that she was gone, they were free to be themselves.  Whatever that was on their last night together for who knew how long.  Not that he liked to think it, but he knew that it might be the last he saw them all.  The thought felt like a hammer against his heart, each thump of it echoing throughout his veins reminding him of how alive he was.

"Carver?"  Bethany asked softly, her eyes still fixed on him.

He looked at her questioningly, lifting his head a little, but said nothing.

"You okay?  You don't have to go you know.  It's not like we don't know how to hide."  She smiled and he knew it was supposed to be teasing.  He even let out a soft chuckle despite himself.

Was he okay?  No, he supposed he wasn't. 

Marian bumped her shoulder against his.  "Nah, he's got to go play the big strong hero.  You know, kill the darkspawn, save the country, make best friends with the King."  Her tone was light, but when he looked over at her, she wasn't smiling.  Her hand still rested in her lap, but it had curled into a fist in the absence of his hand.

He expelled a breath that would've been a laugh if any sound had come with it.  He willed her hand open again, telling himself that if she would just leave room for him, he'd put his palm against hers after all.  It didn't have to mean anything, right?  It only had to mean that he wanted to feel close to her before he left.  Holding hands was safe.  It was almost expected.  Maybe if he could gather Marian's slim fingers in his own, Bethany would come over to them and he could hold hers to.  Their hands would be soft, a little cold but delicate against his, fragile things he would have to remember to hold lightly.

"Sure," he said.  "I'm alright.  Just… thinking.  You know?"

Both girls nodded and Marian's hand unclenched just a little.  Not enough, not yet.

There was a long silence between them, none of them wanting to move and it was only punctuated by the shuffle of a foot, or the quiet breaths expelled in heavy sighs.  Carver tried to look away from Marian's hand, watching in his periphery as Bethany watched them, or looked down at the book on the table, as though it could draw her attention.  She never looked away for long though, and it seemed none of them had anything to say.  That was okay by him.  He didn't need their words, it was hard to think of what they'd say anyway, that wasn't something they'd said already.

Marian's hands stayed in her lap, the top one moving in slow increments, taking an infinity to open.  When it did Carver's breath caught in his throat.  The sight of her open palm had his full attention, surprised at the stir he felt as though just looking at her hand would grant life to all the other thoughts of her and Bethany.  It was silly to think so, but if it was the last chance he ever hand to hold his sister's hand, he decided to take it.

Carver held his breath as he slid his hand into Marian's.  Her palm was slick with sweat, not cool like he'd imagined and her fingers didn't grip his right away, but it felt good.  It felt like the spike from one of Bethany's lightening spells dove through him, lighting his skin on fire. 

Slowly, her fingers curled around his and she looked up at him with an arched brow.  In response he squeezed her hand.   Outwardly, he tried to be cool.  Don't smile, don't move, don't let go.  Don't let go.  Don't let go. While inside his body screamed for more.  He'd let himself indulge in holding hands, in kisses, in soft skin and round breasts and promises that they would stay safe for him.  They'd wait for him.  He would be their first, and their only.

Bethany was watching them more intently now and he wanted to wave her over, to grab her hand before she could say no.  His body twitched at the thought.  He wanted them, badly.  More than he'd ever wanted them.  More than he knew it was right to want them.  He wanted them both.  He wanted them to want him too.  He was greedy.  He wanted.

He cleared his throat and squeezed his hand around Marian's tighter so she wouldn't pull away.  He raised his other hand out to Bethany and smiled meekly in invitation.  To his surprise she nodded and stood.  It was only a few steps from her seat to his, her feet moving with the speed of a cloud on a clear day.  But then she was there, in front of him just like he'd imagined and she bit her lip, glancing at Marian before her hand dropped into his.  His breath escaped him in a relieved sigh, his shoulders hunched but the rest of him was at attention, even the hairs on his arms as his skin pricked up into goosebumps.

"Carver?"  Marian's question was soft and he squeezed his fingers against both their hands.

"I was just thinking," he said.  "About how much I'm going to miss you two."

Marian chuckled.  "You won't.  Too much fun being a soldier."  There was something in her voice like jealousy or sadness, or both, that made him look from Bethany to her. 

"Maybe so," he admitted.  "I won't be here to protect you.  I won't be here."  His lips twitched, a frown tugging on the corners and he fought to keep his thoughts focused on the things he wanted.  On the things he shouldn't think about.  What he wanted might be wrong, but it was better than thinking about not coming back at all.  "And you be there with me."

It was close to saying what he wanted.  _Be with me._

"Well we won't miss you at all," Bethany teased.  "It'll be just us girls here."

"Yeah, you go off and fight a war, big brother.  The girls will keep the fort down here."

Carver was torn between their teases and the really worries that sat behind those words.  They were too close to his own concerns.  It should've have aroused him, but it did.  It might not protect them while he was gone, but maybe it would help.  Maybe it would make them all feel better.  Maybe, if they were sad too, he could convince them his idea was a good one. 

He stood suddenly, his hands still gripping theirs.  He tugged on Marian's to pull her up from her seat.

"Come on," he said, pulling both of them toward the front door.

"Where are we going?" Marian asked.

"Outside.  I want to talk to you."

He was quiet, holding onto them so they would follow close to him, until he reached the barn.  It was empty now, they hadn't had animals for sometime, money being what it was after Malcolm had gone.  There was hay, and the gardening tools... plenty of space, and it was far better than his bedroom on the other side of the wall from where their mother slept.  If he was going to do this, the last thing he needed was to know Leandra was just a room away.

When he stopped and looked at his sisters, their equally curious dark eyes were on him.  "What's going on, Carver?" Bethany asked.

"What she said."  Marian tipped her head towards Bethany without taking her eyes off of him.

"I uh-"  Confronted with the moment, Carver wasn't sure how to begin.  "Well-  I-"

"Just spit it out," Marian demanded.  Her hair had fallen in her face again and she blew it away in a huff. 

"I'm worried about what happens while I'm gone."  He blurted.  "I don't want anything to happen to you.  I want us to have a good memory to say goodbye with.  I want... I want to know that if something happens to you here that you'll have had at least one good experience."

The girls stared at him.  His words had been clear as mud, but it all made perfect sense to him.  Spilling out everything on his mind made everything clear to him.  And it sent shivers down his spine, aided by the cool air in the barn, and the knowledge that out here, they were really alone together.

"What do you mean?"

"What experience?"

They spoke over each other, but he heard both questions and had the same answer for them.  "I think I should be your first."

"First what?"  Bethany asked softly, like the answer was already worming it's way into her ever ticking mind.

"First... you know."  He shrugged and had to squeeze his fingers against Marian's to keep her from pulling away.  "If anything happens while I'm gone, I think that it might be good if the first person that ever touches you, is someone that loves you."

"Oh," Bethany gasped.  Maybe she wasn't horrified by the idea, but he couldn't tell.  Her face was a shifting tide of emotions and he shifted his gaze back and forth between her and Marian.

He sighed.  "The two of you are beautiful.  So beautiful.  Kind, and strong and this isn't how I wanted to tell you... but if there's ever a time, I think it's tonight."  He searched their faces with hope and a silent pleading.  "… and what if I don't come back."

"Oh, you're coming back," Marian said, her voice deep and certain.  "You couldn't offer this and not come back."  It was hard to tell with such a tone if she meant the words cruelly or not.

"So... you will?"  It hadn't been a yes, but Carver pulled her towards him regardless and pressed his mouth to hers hungrily. 

Beside them he heard a gasp and Bethany felt closer than she had a moment before.

Marian didn't pull away, not right away.  He didn't let go of their hands, but he ached to touch her, to put his hand on her lower back and draw her body against his.  Pushing her hand he managed to get both of their hands behind her.  She grunted and drew her mouth away from his. 

He had to catch his breath and he searched her face for something that said she had liked it.  She only stared back at him, and after a moment he had to look away, leading his gaze to Bethany.  She too was watching and he pleaded silently with her.  _Please want this.  Please, Bethany.  Please._

Bethany's lips curled into a nervous smile as she stepped up to him.  "Brother," she said softly.  He wasn't sure if it was a reminder or an invitation but he took it as the latter and leaned down to kiss her.  It was softer, gentler and her lips opened to his after a moment.  His body responded in kind, and he crushed the three of them together, letting go of their hands to wrap his arms around them both.

"Yes," he whispered against Bethany's lips as she pulled away.  "Oh-" 

It was even better than he'd imagined.  His little sisters fit against him as if perfect puzzle pieces against the hard curves of his body.  His trousers felt tight, cock twitching and stiffening at the feel of them and the breathless way they stared at him.

"Bethany," he breathed and kissed her again. 

He felt a tentative hand in his hair, Marian's hand.  It slid through his hair and settled around his neck.  He pulled away from Bethany to kiss Marian.  She turned her head from him, though her hand didn't move from him.  Pressing his lips to her cheek he moaned softly. 

"Marian.  Oh, Marian," he said the moan creeping into his words.  "Oh Marian.  My Marian, dear sister."  He was nearly begging with her name against her chin, her jaw, her neck just below her ear.  He tugged her earlobe between his teeth and he heard her suck in a breath.  Her body pressed against him.

Bethany lay her head against his shoulder, her hands on his chest exploring his shirt and the feel of him beneath it with soft, hesitant fingers.  He lifted his head and she pressed up on her tiptoes to kiss him as he had Marian, her breath warm on his neck.

"Please," he said softly.  "My beautiful sisters."  He focused on Marian and she turned to him.  "I want you.  Please."

Ever so slowly, he saw her nod.  Each of them were pressed against on of his legs, but cock stiffened and he could feel both of them on either side.  He tugged them closer though there was no space left to close between them, other than the space taken up by their clothes.  Bethany let out a soft chuckle and her other hand sunk between the three of them, grazing over the bulge in his leggings. 

"Oh," she said looking up at him in awe.  "You really do."

If she hadn't believed him before, she seemed to now, her hand feeling out the shape of him.  Marian's hand joined hers as if to feel for herself.  He watched her draw in a deep breath.

"I do," he said.  He slid his hand around Bethany, gliding his fingertips up the curve of her waist and over the outside of a breast.  He squeezed gently and thumbed over the front of her breast, rewarded by the pebbling nipple underneath her tunic.  "My beautiful sister."  He smiled and kissed her light on the lips.  "Will you undress for me?" 

Carver felt both of them stiffen at the question.  Squeezing Bethany's breast again, still gentle, he looked at Marian.  He pressed her tight to him, moving his leg to press a knee between her legs.  He kissed her, hard.  Their lips pressed together and he didn't try to move his tongue against her lips, instead breathing deep as he lifted his knee gently and slid it against her until he felt her gasp and then relax against him. 

Carver had only ever been with Peaches before, here in this barn.  He'd never asked how she knew the things she knew, but she'd been patient with him, letting him explore her body with his hands and fingers and tongue.  She'd taught him things about himself too, how his body reacted to certain touches, what kisses excited him, how to hold his pleasure until he was ready to let go.  He wasn't very good at the latter, but enough that when Marian gripped him tight in her hands, he wasn't coming in his trousers.

He didn't know if it was Marian's relaxation or the way his hand played with her breast, but he felt Bethany relax too.  She pulled away enough to get both of her hands to the ties over her breasts.  Tugging at them slowly, she sighed and Carver moved his kisses from Marian to her, his tongue diving between her lips hungrily.  She accepted him eagerly and let out a soft moan, his cock twitching at the sound.

Marian's hands left him and he moaned loudly into Bethany's mouth at the loss of her touch, but when he opened his eyes and slid his gaze to her, her hands were also working on her clothes.  She kicked off her boots while loosening her leggings and a moment later she was sliding them down her legs and stepping out of them.  Her legs were pale, but as he pulled back to watch his sisters undressing, he could see the toned muscle in her thighs and calves. 

Bethany looked at Marian, eyeing her bare legs as their sister lifted her shirt up over her head.  She looked back at Carver.  "Can I leave my skirt on?" she asked softly, catching her bottom lip in her teeth afterward.  She was shy, and nervous. 

He understood and could already imagine sliding his hands underneath her skirt to touch her anyway.  Nodding he said,  "If you want."

Marian had left her smalls on, but she approached him and fit her body against him again, this time coming to him with out the need for him to press her close.  He smiled down at her while Bethany removed her shirt and then grabbed his hand in hers.

"My brother," she said softly.  "Carver."

He kissed Marian quickly and then claimed Bethany's lips for his own once more.  He never wanted to leave this barn.  If he'd know before, if he'd know they would come to him, that he could touch them and not feel guilty but elated.  If he'd known that his sisters would stand before him, against him, undressed, he would have asked them so much sooner.  He wouldn't have been relegated to a dark room and a lonely bed with his own cock in his hand at the thought of them.

Tugging on their arms, he drew both of his sisters down to the floor, laying them down before him, side by side.  They were his, and they were beautiful.

"Marian," he breathed and kissed her, drawing his kisses down into the cleft of her breasts and nudging her breast band with his nose and chin.  He tugged at it with his teeth in the hopes she would divest herself of it as he moved to Bethany.

His hand slid over Marian's thighs, feeling the strong muscles beneath his palm, as he kissed Bethany again.  Her kisses were needy, hungry and passionate things, sucking the breath from him with each swipe of her tongue against his.  Marian gasped as his fingers rolled over the curve of her hip and down along the edge of her smalls.  He grinned into Bethany's kiss at the sound, opening his eyes to look at her. 

Marian was squirming out of her breast band and as he grinned wider, breaking Bethany's kiss she smiled at him.  It was the first smile from Marian since they'd begun and it sent a shock through him, straight to his stiff cock aching and straining at his trousers.  He sat up on his knees and tugged at his trouser lacings, before bending long enough to pull both boots and pants off in order to finally free his aching cock.

"Oh!" Bethany gasped, staring at him. 

"So that's why Peaches kept coming to the barn," Marian teased.  She looked pleased with herself, or maybe with the size of him and Carver felt a wave of pride settle into his chest at the thought of her approval.

"Is that- how will it- but oh!" Bethany stammered.

"Don't worry, dear sister," he said bending down to her once more.  "I will go slow to make sure you can take all of me."  He punctuated his words with kisses against her breasts, feeling out her nipples under the fabric and tugging at them gently with his teeth. 

She sucked in quick breaths at his touch, but said nothing more.  Her head bobbed against the ground and he hoped that was the glint of hunger -- for his touch, for his cock, for him to claim her -- in her eyes.

Marian's smalls had also worked their way off and she slid closer to Bethany, linking her arm with her sisters and looking at her with a smile.  "My Bethany," she said softly.  "Our brother will take good care of us."  Her hips lifted and tilted, and Carver felt the invitation in every part of him.

"I will," he agreed with a whisper.  He kissed Bethany's breasts once more, and let his kisses climb up her chest and her throat before tugging her bottom lip between his lips.  A hand lifted the hem of her skirt and pushed it up, his fingers rounded over her soft thigh before tracing a fingertip along the top of her smalls.

Bethany giggled softly.  "That tickles." 

"Sorry, my love," he said. The endearment was tender, but it felt right. His words were muffled against Bethany's lips, but he heard her sigh at them.  "Bethany."  He moaned softly as his other hand slid down over the dark patch of curls between Marian's legs. 

Using a knee, he pushed Marian's legs apart and dipped a finger into the warm, slick folds of her.  His finger slid easily and he nudged it into her, the intake of her breath sharp to his ears.  She gripped her bottom lip between her teeth and ground herself against his hand. 

Bethany was watching them with interest and he gave her a look of pure hunger, letting all of the need and the ache in every inch of his skin show in that look.  He wished he could fuck them both at once, to feel them both around him, holding and covering every part of him as he claimed their maidenheads and made them his once and for all.  In response, Bethany slipped a hand between her thighs, pushing aside her smalls and then guiding his hand to her.  She opened eagerly to him, wrapping her leg over Marian's.

His sister traded looks with each other, then with him.  Marian's hips moved again and her free leg came up behind him as if to edge him forward.  Taking the instruction, he freed his hand from her and opened her to allow him to position his cock at her entrance.  She watched him as he slowly pushed into her and he felt her stretching to allow him inside.  Her body contracted around him, clenching and pulling him inside even as he slid in further into her.  She bucked against him as he filled her up, and cried out softly looking at Bethany.

"Carver," sighed.  "Oh, Maker, fuck."  Her body spasmed around him and he groaned at how tight she felt around him.

He was seized by the urge to put his hands on her waist and pick her hips up from the floor and fuck her hard and fast until she turned that soft, breathy voice into a sharp cry, a deep moan with his name falling from his lips.  He wanted to hear her call him brother as she came, and then to beg for more.

He tamped down on the urge, instead thrusting his fingers into Bethany's smalls, fingertip sliding into her slick folds and he wasted no time sliding a finger inside her as he waited for Marian to relax and take the rest of him into her.  Bethany gasped at the feel of his fingers, and he pressed his thumb up against her clit, flicking it fast and then pulling his finger out and using her own slickness to make his fingers glide easier between the lips of her pussy. 

Bethany moaned at the sensation and his cock twitched and he thrust the rest of the way into Marian.  She cried out, the sound of her voice deep and he felt her body holding him tight within her.  He groaned too, feeling the need to thrust into her, to fuck her vigorously again. Maybe she wanted it too, because her hips ground down, as though she was trying to press anything that was left of him inside her.  He was flush against her, sack sliding between her stretched lips and as she let out a throaty moan Carver leaned down and kissed her.

He didn't wait for permission as he shoved his tongue between her lips, opening her to him and claiming her mouth with the same ferocity he'd kissed Bethany.  She tried to pull away, and he opened his eyes to her.  A moment later he rested his forehead against hers, motionless even as he felt her pussy throbbing all around him. 

"Marian.  My dear, darling little sister.  Do you know how good you feel?"  His words pressed warm breath to her cheek and she turned her face enough to press her nose to the side of his.  "You feel so good.  Maker, I just want to fuck you until you scream for me to stop, until you come all over this floor, you'll come so good for me, little sister."  He spoke slowly, softly, pleading whispers and with each hum of his words against her cheek her hips moved ever so slightly.  Just the smallest hint of him slipped in and out of her, and he had to catch his breath as she kissed his cheek.

His eyes went to Bethany, fingers twitching inside her and she curled closer to them both.  She rested her head on Marian's shoulder and Carver kissed her cheek too. 

"There will be enough for you too, little sister.  I want to feel you too.  You'll take all of me, won't you?  You'll come for me too, won't you?"

"Carver," she breathed against Marian's neck.  "Yes-" He moved his fingers quickly against her, teasing her clit until he felt it grow ever so slightly between his fingertips.  His sister took in a sharp breath and kissed Marian's shoulder.  "Oh, Maker."

The sight of them pressed together, of Bethany's lips on Marian's shoulder made him thrust against Marian.  It was hard, sliding her up just slightly before he pulled away. 

Trying to control himself, he pushed himself back into her gently and then waited once more as her pussy clenched and throbbed around him.  Carver took a deep breath as Marian moaned.

"Bethany," he gasped.  "My eager little sister.  Would you remove your skirt?  I'd like to kiss you.  I want to taste you."

She gaped at him, and then nodded, her head nuzzling against Marian's neck. 

"Good," Carver said.

He withdrew his hand and grabbed Marian roughly by the waist.  He turned the both of them over into the hay, and he settled her gently back on top of him.  Her body was tense as she slid onto him, and she stopped several times with deep breaths before settling  completely flush against him.  She moaned as she did, eyes closing and her head rolling back.  Carver slid his hands up to her breasts, squeezing them both and thing rolling her nipples between his wet fingertips.

Bethany was undressed a moment later, standing over them and looking down with interest and he wondered if there was also a hint of jealousy to the set of her brows and the curve of her lips.  He smiled at her. 

"Little one," he said invitingly, "I want to kiss you-" he nodded his head at her legs- "right where my fingers were.  Right where you are wet and warm.  And right where you want me to."  Marian looked up at her tin and raised a hand to her.

Their sister took her hand and followed as Marian helped her settle down over Carver's mouth.  Her knees rested on other side of his head and the smell of her drove him mad.  His hips lifted Marian up, sliding out of her and then letting her thrust down on him as he dove his tongue into Bethany, lapping between her folds with a happy moan. 

This was better than he'd imagined.  This was more than he'd ever wanted.  He slid his nose between Bethany's folds as Marian used her twin's shoulders for leverage to ride him.  He hummed as his tongue darted in and out of his sister, in and out, in and out, with the rhythm Marian set as she rode him.  He could feel his orgasm like a storm in the distance.  It grew closer and the pressure in him built, his head surrounded by Bethany's wet pussy, her thighs, her knees and his ears filled with the sounds of her moans, of Marian's breathy groans of pleasure and exertion.  She no longer struggled to take all of him with each thrust.  He could hear the slick sound of her with each thrust, feel the wetness that enveloped his cock.

His personal storm grew every closer, but Bethany... his dear, sweet, quiet sister... her storm crashed into them first.  There was a hum of something on his skin, and a jolt slid through him as he felt her climax and tasted the bittersweet taste of her orgasm filling his mouth.  There was electricity riding his body, connecting all of them his cock driving into Marian as he came, spilling into her with a sudden, stunning wave of ecstasy.  Marian was only a moment behind, settling against the weight of Bethany as she came.

"I'm sorry!"  Bethany said.  "Oh, I didn't mean to."  Her hands moved to Carver's face as she slid back, pressing herself against Marian and resting on his chest.  "Really, I didn't, it just sort of…. happened.  I felt so good," she whined in the back of her throat and looked down at him, chest heaving and her eyes wide, welling with tears.

Carver cleared his throat.  "It's okay," he soothed reaching up to caress her cheek. 

"Better than that," Marian said huskily.  "I didn't know you could do that, Bethany."  She moved, grinding slowly against Carver and it should've hurt, should've been sensitive to touch, but he felt himself already aroused again, Bethany's electric touch still reverberating through him.

He moaned softly and Bethany chuckled, relieved.  She sniffled, drawing back her tears. 

"I didn't know I could either," she replied.  "It's never happened before, not when…"

Marian slid her arms around her twin's stomach.  "When you've touched yourself?" she supplied, resting her head on Bethany's shoulder.

Bethany nodded. 

Carver could no longer reach Marian, so his hands settled around hers on Bethany's waist.  His sisters looked down at him with flushed cheeks and lazy smiles.  He felt Marian grind her hips against him as she lifted her fingers against his arm, trying to hold on to them both.

Pressing against her, Marian's movements rocked Bethany forward and she sighed softly.  He felt the faintest chill on his chest as the cool night air hit the patch of her slickness on his  chest and face.

She closed her eyes and hummed encouragingly as Marian drove her forward a second time, and her body moved against Carver's chest.  Carver's cock stiffened against Marian's legs and looked down at him with a nod.

"Bethany," she whispered, lips gazing her twin's ear, "I think it's your turn.  Our big brother can take you gently like he did me.  He'll fill you up until you can't feel anything but him."  She watched Carver as she spoke, all three of their bodies rocking together gently.

It was striking as he watched them, the beauty of his sisters like this.  They were breathtaking, truly, and more lovely than he'd ever regarded them before.  There was a swell of pride in his chest that they belonged to him.  No matter what happened now, they were his.  Always.  And didn't ever want to leave them.  He wanted to remember them like this, moving themselves in time with him, working themselves up at the idea of how good he felt, how good he made them feel.  His sisters were warm and sweet, soft and inviting, and each part of them belonged to him.

Bethany's eyes opened and she rested her head against Marian's as she looked down at him.  "Yes," she said softly.  "He's so big… but I want to feel it."  She broke away from Marian and leaned down to kiss him.  "Can I, brother?"

Carver squirmed, nudging them up.  "Yes, little sister.  Sweet sister," he said as he stood and pulled Bethany against him.  "I will give you my big cock until you're full of me, until you can feel me everywhere."  He guided her back to the floor as he had Marian.

He kissed Marian too before settling on the ground and pulling her down beside him.  "You'll your remember your big brother when I'm gone, won't you?" he asked Marian.  "You'll remember how big I am, how I filled you up.  How much you wanted more?"

She nodded mutely as she lay next to Bethany.

Emboldened, Carver said, "If I could, my sweet little sisters, I would take you both at once.  I would bury my face between your legs, let you try to suck your big brother's cock to see how your precious mouths fit around me, and then I would fuck you both until the three of us collapsed into a heap of warm breathless bodies.  And then I would never leave.  I would take you into your bed and my hands would never, ever leave you."

Both do them stared at him doe-eyed.  He nudged his cock against Bethany, sliding the tip of him up and down against her wet curls.  She rocked toward him without a word, her back arching.  He leaned down and caught one of her nipples in his teeth.  Bethany hummed and he felt that slow tingle again this skin where she reached down and touched her his cock lay against her.

"You want me, don't you?"

She nodded.

"What do you want, sweet sister?  Tell me."  Marian rolled to her side, fitting snugly against Bethany, her hand resting her twin's belly.

"He's our big brother, Bethany.  And he's very big indeed," she whispered.  "You'll have to be wet for him if you want to take him all, you want him, don't you?"

Carver was already sliding the tip of his cock into Bethany, trying desperately to keep his calm as Marian spoke to Bethany.  She was teasing their sister, and he watched as Marian filled her hand with one of Bethany's breasts. Her eyes were on him though, dark and intense.  He eased into Bethany slowly, with better control than he'd had with Marian. 

"Yes, I want to feel it.  I want to be full of him, like you were."  She whimpered softly beneath him, her body responding to him and Marian.  She gasped as he finally slid flush against her, feeling the tip of cock reaching as far inside Bethany as she had room for.

"Oh, Maker," she sighed.  Carver had to agree.

They had been made for each other.  She and Marian fit snugly around him, just enough space inside their warm, inviting cunts for the length and width of him.  There was no denying the strength and pride he felt knowing her could fill them up so completely.  Peaches, for all her patience, had never felt like this.

"Can you feel how it's like you're body is stretching abound him, how you can't help but clench him tight?"  Marian asked quietly.  "Look at him.  Look at how he wants you.  Us…" she corrected as Carver lifted himself up and slid a hand between her thighs.

"I am not done with you," he growled at Marian.  "Open for me, let me make you come.  Bethany has my cock inside her, but there's more to me than that."  She was so wet as he thrusted two fingers inside her.  And she bucked against his hand with a gasp.

"Maker," she breathed.  Her eyes focused on him again.  "Carver."

"That's it," he said.  "You'll come for me, little sister."  He slid two more fingers inside her, reeling at the way she felt against his hand.  Marian rocked hungrily against him, nearly fucking herself with his hand. 

She clutched at his hand, gripped it tightly as his thumb pressed against her clit and he stroked it quickly.  Bethany was moving now too, staring at the blissful face of Marian as she throat upward against him.  She groaned eagerly as she moved again, taking him into her as hard and as quick as she could manage on her own. 

Carver struggled not to let go of Marian in favor of pounding into Bethany with the force she seemed to crave.  Instead he began to alternate his movements.  Two quick snaps of his hips, thrusting into Bethany hard and fast, and the. His hand moved as he curled his fingers inside Marian, stroking her as she writhed against Bethany. 

Marian's hand still clutched Bethany's breast as if it were her own, squeezing hard and pinching the nipple between her fingertips.  She kissed Bethany's shoulder, her mouth eager for any kind of attention.  Her twin too was eager, hungry for kisses as she turned her chin up hoping to catch Carver's mouth with hers. 

He could not stop to kiss her, to kiss either of therm, though he wanted too.  And after a moment of struggle and frustration he saw Bethany turn her face toward Marian, straining to reach her.  Carver held his breath, hips thrusting hard as he pumped into his sister, feeling the building storm of his climax within his reach.

"Marian," Bethany gasped as their lips touched.  "Oh-" Her breath caught and her hands grasped Carver's back, a tingle of magic warming her fingertips and calling his flesh to her with each thrust. 

Marian hummed and kissed her.  It was quick, and Carver stared at them as his body tensed and he came all at once, without warning.

"Oh, fuck," he moaned.  "Maker.  Ah-" he gasped as a spasm of orgasm wracked him.  "My sisters, oh-" he sighed dreamily.  "Little ones, you have made me so happy."

Next to him Marian let out the choked sob of orgasm, and Carver watched as blue light danced over her skin.  She kissed Bethany fiercely.  "Bethany,"she cried.  "Fuck." Her body thrust down onto his hand again, and again, and again and then he felt her body tense.  Her thighs shook and then he felt his hand slick and wet as she came.

Her eyes rolled up and she looked at him with a hazy smile.  "Carver," she whispered.

Bethany bucked her hips, clearly not done and wanting more.  Her magic was gone, and his cock too sensitive to keep inside her.  She whimpered piteously as he withdrew and replaced his member with his hand.  But she took him in quickly, trying to fill herself with him.  He leaned down and took her other breast in his mouth, sucking on her breast hard and sliding his teeth over her hardened nipple. 

"Come for your big brother," he whispered.  "Little sister, dear, beautiful sister.  Come for me.  Call out my name and let me hear just how much you like me inside you."

She moaned, soft at first but growing gradually as he works his fingers inside her.  "Carver- Oh!  Maker, Carver, yes.  Yes, brother, yes."  Marian muffled her moans with a kiss, holding her mouth with hers, stealing her breath.  Carver joined his mouth next to theirs, kissing the side of Marian's moth and then Bethany's.  They turned to him, both kissing at once, or trying to.

When Bethany came at last her body shuddered, but it was simply flushed and damp with sweat as the all were, her magic did not spring from her fingertips again.  Carver nudged her thighs apart as she clenched down on his hand, and he pulled free of her, before collapsing onto the ground next to her. 

"Maker," he sighed.  If this was a dream he never wanted to wake from it, and it was real, he would happily accept whatever came next. 

Having been with both of his sisters, and at once?  It was more than he could've ever hoped for.  If it was the Makers will to doom him for such an act, he no longer cared.  He only hoped the battle at Ostagar was swift, so he could return home and show his sisters this kind of attention once more.

"I don't want to leave you," he said to them.  "Not now, not ever."  He sighed.  " I would've never agreed if I'd know we could have this together. "

Marian laughed softly and Bethany at last stirred beside him. "I thought this was our goodbye, Carver?" Bethany asked curiously. 

"Is that all you want it to be?"  He looked between her and Marian, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.  Had he just been too carried away to find more in their lovemaking than there really was? 

"I don't know…" Bethany mused.  "You might not come back."  Her voice wavered and cracked at the words.

"Maybe it's better if say that's what it was," Marian said in agreement.

They had been hesitant, but with his insistence he thought their reluctance had become eagerness.  He had assumed the twins wanted him, that they had given in to the desire for him that he had for them.  Disappointed that might not have been the case, but not willing to put voice to it while both his sisters looked so lost in thought, Carver moved instead, wavering to his feet.  He cast about for his clothes finding Marian's cast-offs before his own.  They were all quiet as they gathers their things and pulled their clothes on with trembling hands. 

Or maybe it was only his hands that trembled.

It was awkward, their dressing in silence.  The heat that had overtaken them was gone, and each of them stood apart from the others.  He'd finished dressing first, and he stood there watching them, wondering why it felt different again.  Why, when just minutes ago he'd made Bethany come, did he feel like he couldn't grab her into an embrace now?   Why did Marian's expression feel guarded and distant when she'd lay writhing next to her twin not even five feet from where she stood?

If there was an answer, Carver wasn't sure he wanted to know it.  He clung instead to the sounds do his sisters release, of the way Marian had described how he felt inside her to Bethany, the feel of Bethany's magic giving rise to his flesh so her could please her too.

"Come to me," he said softly, lifting a hand to each of his sisters.  They gave him dubious looks that softened only after her pulled them into an embrace, his arms thrown around them both.  "Remember me, then," he said.  "Remember that your brother loves you, and know that wherever I am, I will be thinking of my beautiful, sweet sisters."

They nodded against his chest and Carver let out a relieved sigh.

"Come on," he said pulling their hands into his much in the way they had enter the barn.  "Let me see you off to bed then."

His sisters nodded and he squeezed their hands as he led them out of the barn and back into the house.  It was dark outside, dark inside and it was the complete opposite of what Carver felt inside.  He felt full and light.  Despite his sister's quiet looks and silent goodbyes as they went to their own beds, it didn't felt like they were gone. 

Carver didn't want to sleep either.  He lay in his bed and thought of his sisters.  It wasn't for arousal, though it was easy to feel it if he wanted, it was… something else entirely that he couldn't put his fingers on.  He wasn't ready for that feeling to go away, for the smile on his face to fade, or the thoughts of warmth and comfort to turn to thoughts of battle.  Home was here in this house, just in the next room, in twin sets of dark brown eyes.

He didn't know if they would wait for him.  If it meant to them, what it had to him.   
But it didn't matter. 

He had his sisters and because of them, the best of all the happy memories he could hope to have. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Near and Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Carver is away at Ostagar, the Hawke women deal with his absence. Bethany and Marian are closer now than they've ever been, but still have to figure out how their last night with Carver changes things.

In the absence of Carver, the Hawke women cried.  It wasn't all they did, but the days seemed longer, and darker without his presence.  Their mother didn't know (and the girls didn't tell her) how Carver had said his final goodbyes to his sisters.  It was their secret.

At first Marian and Bethany didn't even talk about what had happened between themselves.  It hadn't felt wrong exactly, in fact the twins felt closer now than they ever had.  But they kept their distance and their silence, neither of them quite willing to admit to what had transpired.

Carver, thinking himself clever and loving, had taken both of his sisters that night.  What he hadn't known was that the girls had been together before.  They'd been young and inquisitive and without friends, so they'd turned to each other to explore.  Touching each other was different than touching themselves, no matter how similar they and their bodies were.  As time passed however, their explorations ended and left behind for their studies or the temptation of village kids they waited to be friends with.

Now, those feelings had returned, memories no longer, they had only to flex their fingers to imagine a sister, or a brother just underneath.

For a week, Marian had taken to long nights in the barn, taking up Carver's chores and then tending to herself in the place Carver had laid her on the floor and taken her as gently and as lovingly as he'd been able.  Her fingers were no match for the size of her brother, but in his absence, they had to be good enough.

Bethany was more subtle, waiting for dark nights and quiet strokes under the covers.  Marian slept in the bunk overhead, none the wiser, as her twin below remembered their night together with Carver with languid strokes and warm skin.

It was in the second week of Carver's absence that Bethany heard Marian's sobs from the barn on her way out to gather Marian for dinner.  She stopped at the sound of the cries, uncertain if she should interrupt her sister or not… each of them could mourn in their own way, and perhaps Marian needed solace for that.  Certainly, she'd spent enough time in the barn of late.  While she stood wavering uncertainly outside the barn, Bethany heard her name and Carver's in quick succession, tangled cries all muffled by the wood between she and her sister.  Hearing them again Bethany's feet made a decision for her, propelling her into the barn to check on her sister.

"Marian?"  Bethany felt warm; her magic tingled in her fingertips as her own emotions felt as frayed as Marian's voice had sounded.

There was a soft gasp to her right, and she looked, seeing just the barest sight of Marian's dark hair on the straw, the rest of her sister hidden.  Concerned the cries had been out of some physical pain, instead of Carver's absence, Bethany ran to her sister, expecting the worst.

"Marian!"

Marian had been splayed on the floor behind tools and bales of old, dry hay, hands between her thighs and fingers moving her furiously close to orgasm.  In a moment near climax, she'd called out for her siblings, wishing they were there to carry her over the edge of what she was feeling.  She had cried too, in need of them and unsure it was all right to want such a thing, and in fear she might never have them again.  Tears streaked her face as she scrambled to her feet.  Thankful she'd kept her leggings on despite having to overcome awkward strokes the limited space created, she scrambled to her feet and scrubbed the backs of her hands over her eyes to rid them of any left over tears.

She met her sister almost colliding with her as she came around the corner.  "Oh!  Bethany!" she said as she stopped short of running into her twin.  "What are you doing here?"

"Maker, Marian, you scared me!"  Bethany clutched her chest and huffed.  As she took in the sight of Marian, her expression softened at her twin's disheveled appearance, red cheeks and bright, watery eyes.  "Are you okay?  I -- I thought I heard you crying!"  Bethany reached out, clutching her sister's arm with a prick of electricity as her magic dissipated.

Smiling sheepishly, thinking her caught, Marian pressed the back of one of her hands against her warm cheeks and said, "I guess I should learn to be quieter, huh?"

"Don't be silly," Bethany replied.  "Is that why you've spent so much time in here lately, are you coming here to cry?"  Bethany frowned.  "You don't have to hide it from me, you know."

Marian chuckled and then bit her lip.  Her body still tingled and pulsed, having been interrupted when she'd been so. Very. Close.  Bethany's hand on her arm and the spark where their skin touched did not help matters.

Shaking her head she sighed, still smiling slightly.   There was no use lying to Bethany, not when she looked so worried for Marian's well-being, not when she was being so kind.  "No- well, yes - but not like you think."

It was Bethany's turn to look surprised, realization dawning as the barn and her sister's smile brought back other memories.  Then her expression settled into confusion, eyebrows raised as she asked,  "But I heard… I heard you call… my name?"

"Oh, Maker!" Marian hung her head down and covered her face a hand.  Her whole face felt like it was on fire, but it was better to hide Bethany from view than watch her twin's reaction to the idea that Marian had been pleasuring herself with Bethany and Carver on her mind.  They might be close, but she couldn't bear to see it if Bethany didn't feel the same way about their encounter.  And Marian certainly didn't want to be the one to voice her interest first, not after having been discovered in such a state.  That was embarrassment enough.

"Were you?"  Bethany sucked in a breath.  "Is _that_ why you're out here at all hours, and late into the evening?"  Her voice got higher as she spoke and she had to take several slow breaths while she waited for Marian to reply, to keep herself calm.

Bethany's whole body thrummed with excitement.  She did not need to imagine what Marian must've looked like on the floor just moments before, when she had her own memory to reference, one that was already so close to the surface.  There was a shiver climbing up her spine, a thrill at the idea Marian felt the same way she did, that she was out here for the same reasons Bethany lie awake so long each night.

There was also disappointment.

When Marian said nothing, Bethany quietly asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Her sister signed and peeked at her between her fingertips.  She bit her lip as she draped her arm across her stomach, tucking it under the one Bethany was still holding.     She was quiet for another long moment before replying with a shrug, saying, "I didn't know how."

Bethany nodded and smiled meekly.  "I know the feeling."

"We'd been so uncertain that night, and I didn't know if it was only because he was so earnest about wanting to say goodbye, or because it was something we wanted to do anyway… and we said it was better to just pretend that it was just his goodbye," Marian rambled, hoping to explain herself before Bethany's response caught up with her--  "Wait, what did you say?"

"I said, I know the feeling," Bethany replied, smile broader this time.  "I… may have been… enjoying those memories on my own time…" she hedged. 

Marian took a step closer to her sister, hand turning to grab Bethany's forearm in a long delayed response to her sister's touch.  "Truly?"  
  
"I didn't know how to tell you either."

"I- oh, Bethany, you're not teasing me are you?"  Marian asked, a low whine in her voice tinged with fear.  "Please don't tease me in this."

Her twin shook her head, long locks twirling with the movement.  "It's not a joke, Marian.  I wouldn't- I couldn't…"

It was all the impetus Marian needed, her body still warm and pulsing from the motions of her own fingers, and now with the idea of pulling Bethany against her.  She took a step and tugged her sister's arm, drawing Bethany into an embrace as she leaned in for a kiss.  Bethany came to her willingly, lips meeting in a soft but hungry kiss.

Their lips met and Marian felt like she was falling, her whole body sinking against Bethany's.  She was older by only minutes but Bethany was the quiet one, the thoughtful one, stronger than she and Carver both.  Bethany caught her twin now, arms falling around Marian in a tight embrace.

The two of them had spent the last few years mending the fences Bethany's magic and Marian's jealousy had broken between them.  Carver's pleading goodbye, his careful attention to both of them, his allowance of the touches between them, had only strengthened those bonds.  Ashamed as they'd been to admit it, there was a need in them, a hunger, that only the other could satisfy.  For how could they not? 

Once, long ago, they had been part of the same whole.

This was not a slow descent like it had been with Carver.  No care was taken with gentle questions and lovingly, pleading touches.  Clothes were shed with terrifying alacrity, not a thought given to worn laces or thin cloth.  A little sewing later to repair what was torn or broken now in their need for each other was a small and worthwhile price to pay for flesh beneath fingertips.

Bethany's magic was still close to the surface, her fingers dancing over Marian's body and leaving small pinpricks of ice in their wake.  Her twin moaned at the touch, her mouth nuzzling against Bethany's neck as they lowered themselves to the floor.  

Carver was not quite forgotten in their movements however, Bethany rocking against her sister as Marian lay down, head nestled against a pile of hay.  She could nearly feel Carver inside her as Marian's fingers slipped between her wet folds.  Bethany let out a soft moan as she lay against Marian and pressed her lips to her sister's breasts.  Her cheeks were warm and flush, despite the magic that sent shivers through them both.

"Marian," she whispered, voice humming with cold energy. 

"Beth," Marian moaned.  "Oh Maker, Beth." 

She writhed under Bethany, fingers thrusting up into her twin.  Her own body ached for more touch, wishing Carver was there to tend to her, to embrace them both as he drove his large cock into her until she was begging him to come inside her.  He would, and that driving need, that hunger would be sated as soon as she heard her name from Bethany's lips when her sister also felt release.

Only Carver wasn’t there.

There was only the gnawing, rocking, thrumming need in her, body aching as she arched her back, breasts in Bethany's soft hands.  Her sister's mouth sucked at one of her breasts as she kneaded them both, fingertips digging into her flesh.  Bethany's magic came in waves with her pleasure, and it crawled along Marian's skin cold and sharp at first and then warm and gentle as it retreated.  It was a maddening tease of pleasure and release, working her towards climax even with nothing between her legs but need.

Bethany rode her twin's hand, fingers thrusting deep inside her.  They twirled and slid along the ridge between her lips, thumb grazing her clit before she rocked into a thrust of four fingers.  She moaned with deepening pleasure with each thrust.  Her sister writhed beneath her and as though the thought was sent to her from Marian, she could almost feel Carver behind her sliding into their sister as he wrapped his hands around Bethany.  His thrust would drive Marian's hand deeper into her, and the three of them would move together as one.

"Fuck," Marian whined and her hips moved.  "Bethany, oh Maker.  Bethany.  I need you… I need --"

They moaned in unison, riding magic and pleasure that rocked them both.  Twin voices deepened as they drew ever closer to a nimbly eluding climax.  Marian was driving her body against Bethany's and her arms clawed at Bethany's back.    
  
"Beth.… " Her breathing was shallow as she withdrew her hand from her sister, long enough to have a clear thought about what she needed.

Her face - Bethany's face - stared down at her with raised eyebrows and bright, hungry eyes.  "Marian?"

Marian merely shook her head and gulped in several breaths before signaling to her sister with a circling finger in the air. 

When Bethany didn't move she smiled and made the motion again, this time nodded and saying, "Turn around."

"Why?"

"Fuck, Bethany.  I need -- "  There were tears welling in her eyes and it was need alone that had put them there.

Bethany nodded.  "You feel him too?"

She nodded sullenly and swallowed what was almost a sob.  "And I need you.  So much.  Please can we… both?"

"I think so," Bethany responded. 

Marian rose up to her with a kiss, and for a moment they lost themselves in it.  Their arms wrapped around each other as they rolled to their sides.  When hands wandered once more, twin pairs of fingers seeking the other's body, Bethany climbed on top of her once more and Marian drew her hips down to her so she could put her mouth to Bethany's warm, wet mound, just as she'd seen Carver do and as he'd down to her. 

There were fingers slipping tentatively into her own wet folds, drawing her lips apart and a moment later, her twin's tongue was on her with long, slow motions.  Her already sensitive body felt like it was melting, and as she thrust her own tongue into Bethany's warm pussy, it was as though they were nearly melded together already.  All thoughts of their brother were forgotten in those moments.  Eyes closed, fingers moving in a rhythm they built by taste and touch, the sisters moved as one. 

One moan became two, became the thrumming heat of climax as they came into each other's hands.  It didn't feel like coming undone, it felt like coming to life.  Neither of them knew who was first to give in to the orgasm, or if it was simultaneous as it shuttered through them like lightening, but it was there all the same and the sister's submitted to it with slick tongues and quivering thighs.

Bethany rolled off Marian onto the hay beneath them once she'd righted herself to lay face to face with her sister.  They embraced, deep gulping breaths the only sound between them as they waited for the shaking to stop.  Marian could feel Bethany's heartbeat under her hands just about anywhere she laid them on her sister's body.  She was warm to the touch, as warm as Marian felt, but soft and gently shuddering in her embrace. 

"I love you," Marian whispered, leaning in for a kiss.  "Maker, Bethany, I love you."

Her twin brushed back a coil of hair that'd fallen over Marian's cheek, and smiled softly.  "Marian," she said with a contented sigh.  "Me too.  I mean… I love you, too.  So much."

"Good."

They both chuckled and leaned in to each other, lips meeting in a gentle kiss.  Bethany closed her eyes as she rested her forehead against Marian's.  There was smile on her lips she could shake and each she returned each small peck of Marian's lips against hers when it came.  Her sisters hands roamed her body and she rolled slightly, legs opening when Marian slipped her hand between her thighs. 

"Do you…?"  Marian asked as she brushed her fingertips through the mound of curls wet with Bethany's climax and Marian's kisses. 

Bethany nodded absently, eyes still closed as she rolled to her back.  Marian moved with her, propping herself up next to her sister as her fingers slid into Bethany once more.  She rolled her fingertips gently between slick lips, a slow, delicate and teasing dance of sensation that had Bethany arching into her kisses when Marian lay her head on Bethany's breasts.  She drew a nipple between her teeth, sliding her lips down over it to suckle delicately. 

Moaning softly, Bethany lifted her hand and coiled her fingers around Marian's cheek.  When gentle fingers finally slid down inside her once more and curled into her, she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out.  By now, in her own bed, with her own hands, she would've been on the verge of sleep.  That pleasant tingling that greeted her on the other side of orgasm was brought into sharp awakening when she could feel a new climax within reach. 

She whimpered.  "Marian."

Marian did not leave her, but stopped long enough to make Bethany ache for movement -- any touch that would ignite her again.  "Please…" she whined.  "Marian, please."  She gasped as Marian twitched her fingers and it felt like a cold wind, goose bumps lighting her skin, pleasure coursing through her with that single motion.  "Maker," she gasped.

"I love you," Marian said, lips whispering cold breath against her warm breast.

"Oh, Maker… Marian.  I-- please--- oh!"

"You love me?"  
  
"Mmhmmm.  Oh--"

"You like my touches?"

"Yes…" she breathed.  "Yes, yes…"

"I love you," her sister repeated.  "I love touching you, more than… more than anything else I can think of, Beth."

"Ah!  Maker, Marian.  Oh, please!"  She arched up and Marian gathered her nipple into her mouth once more, sucking hard this time.  Bethany felt the graze of teeth on her breast and she nearly came just at the feel of it.  She moaned and it was like her voice was far away, falling down a deep well until it disappeared into the water.  The staccato of yeses that followed lead to Marian's quick fingers lifting up and flicking against her clit, swollen with the rising climax in her. 

And then she was falling down after her voice, spending herself into Marian's hand.

Marian sighed in unison with her as she lay back down, and Bethany couldn't gather even the energy to turn her head.  Her twin nuzzled against her neck with a few gentle kisses and another whispered 'I love you'. 

"Marian," she breathed.  She exhaled and it felt like the ground opened up so she could sleep inside it.

Marian chuckled.  "All right my little Beth, you rest."

Bethany's nose crinkled but she didn't open her eyes, only whispered, "Marian… Don't call me that."

"You are younger," Marian chided.

"Mmhmm."

Rolling her eyes, Marian drew back from her sister.  Bethany practically burrowed into the warm space she left behind on the floor as she stood.  Their clothes were still in lazy piles on the floor and with part of her thoughts preoccupied with watching the sleepy Bethany at her feet, Marian picked through them to find her own clothes and get dressed.  It was getting darker, the little light coming through the barn door was streaked with orange and pink.  If they stayed much longer, their mother might worry.  They might not have to worry about her leaving the house to look for them, she hadn't wanted to leave since Carver left for Ostagar -- but she'd worry herself sick until they came back.

Dressed, Marian collected Bethany's clothes into her arms and carried them to her sister who was finally rousing enough to focus on her approach.

"Oh, look who has decided against a nap after all…" she teased. 

"Hush," Bethany said with a swat of her hand.  It came just in time to catch the clothes Marian dumped into her lap.

They laughed, and Bethany shook her head looking down at her clothes.  "Do I have to?"

"Mom will be worry if we're not in before she goes to bed."

"Is it really so late?"

"If you're our mother?  Yes.  I'm sure we'll be on our own for supper as well, given how long we've been out here."

Bethany sighed begrudgingly and pulled herself off the floor.  Of course Marian was right, it was already far darker in the barn than it should have been.  Even on her late nights, Marian was in the house by now. 

"Not much sun left now," Marian said as if reading her thoughts.

Shaking her head, Bethany peered though the gap in the doors.  "No, there isn't.  Pretty though."

"Yeah."  Marian snaked her arms around Bethany's waist and kissed her sister's cheek.  "I'm going to head in, I was already hungry when you found me earlier.  Now I'm famished."

Her hands grabbed Marian's and squeezed before Bethany turned around.  "I bet," Bethany teased.  "You certainly earned it."

"Maybe later…" Marian began before pulling her twin into a tight embrace and lips grazing Bethany's earlobe as she whispered, "you'll let me join you before you fall asleep for good tonight?"

"Only if I don't join you first."

"I'll hold you to that."

"And maybe I'll just hold you." 

Marian swatted Bethany's hands playfully as she drew back from their hug.  It would have to be different once they were inside.  It would be stilted and maybe awkward and they would have to pretend in front of Leandra that this… whatever it was,  didn't exist.  Neither of them was sure what their mother would do if she learned of this fledgling relationship between the twins, or that it had started because Carver had started it, but neither of them wanted to find out. 

So they took this moment as they had it, twin pairs of cheeks still flushed and lit as though from the inside, and bright eyes staring at a twin pair making promises  they desperately wanted to keep.  Whether it was tonight, or tomorrow, or next week, or long after Carver was returned, the sisters would try to keep those promises.

_I'm here for you, I love you, I'll never leave you._

Later that night, Bethany crawled into Marian's bed and pressed herself against the curves of her sister's warm body under the blankets.  She brushed her twin's short hair from her face and kissed her softly to wake her as Marian hummed and sighed settling into her new position.

Resting her head against Marian's shoulder Bethany roused her sister with a question.  "What will we tell Carver?"

Marian brushed her lips against Bethany's forehead and took in a deep breath.  What _would_ they tell Carver?  Did they carry on as if they'd waited for him faithfully?  They had promised him nothing, and he had asked nothing of them save to remember him.  And they had.  Even in the throes of arousal and climax in Bethany's embrace, Marian had remember him.  Would she always?  Did she now?

And what if Carver never returned?

"I don't know."

"Do you think he'll be happy if we tell him?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to tell him?"

"I don't know."  Marian sighed and rolled to her side, facing Bethany in the dark like they had so often when they were little.  "Do you?"

"I don't know either."

Even though Bethany couldn't see it, she knew Marian smiled at her response.  She laid the palm of her hand against Marian's cheek and leaned in to kiss that familiar grin.  They scooted together under the covers, mirrored curves pressing against each other.   Marian kissed her back stealing all her breath away.

"What do you know?" Marian asked as they recovered.

"I don't want to stop."

"Yeah."

"Ever."

"Never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a whole order to the things I was going to be writing. I have a new story I'm working on, and a new chapter to "What is Mine" on it's way too. But as I started thinking about this chapter, it sort of demanded to be written. Plus, it's Femslash February and I figured if I was going to write this chapter the way I wanted to, I might as well do it so I could put it out this month. Anyhow, more of Carver to come next time around.


End file.
